The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to pliers.
A pliers often includes two members that are pivotally connected at a pivot point. A rear end portion of the pliers typically forms a handle of the pliers and a front end portion forms a head of the pliers. The handle is used to open or close jaws formed at the head that pivot about the pivot point, and the handles can be rotated to rotate the head. Therefore, the jaws can be used to grip a fastener, wire, or any suitable material, and the pliers is rotated via the handle to rotate the fastener, wire, or material.